In repairing asphalt on a job site, often times, a cold asphalt mixture is used to repair damaged asphalt or to fill-in asphalt that has been removed. This cold asphalt mixture is generally used when large-scale hot asphalt mixtures are not warranted or available. However, the cold asphalt mixture generally cannot provide the variability, ease of installation, and patch durability that a hot asphalt mixture can provide.
Thus, a need exists for a portable asphalt recycling and asphalt management apparatus that allows for on-site recycling and heat management of a hot asphalt mixture for asphalt repair.